


Super Losers

by Gracieus



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Misfits AU, ben is a cutie, ben is like simon, eddie and richie have history, everyone gets a chapter, lots of relationship stuff on the way, richie is basically nathan, superhero au, there will be a big end battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracieus/pseuds/Gracieus
Summary: Seven losers from Derry get hit by an electrical storm and gain crazy super powers. How will they use their powers? Will they fight crime? Will they just mess around ? Or will they try to ignore the whole thing all together? In any case, there is not much time to explore them as the storm brought along more than just their powers. They must face off with their new super-powered bullies, and something, much, much, darker.





	1. Ben (Prologue)

 

 Ben should consider himself very lucky, or at least that’s what his mother told him about three times on the way over to the community centre. He was lucky that the judge had given him another chance and sentenced him with community service, another judge might have send him to juvy hall. Ben knew he was just lucky that the judge hated Bowers about as much as Ben did, and honestly, he had seemed a little impressed that Ben had torched Henry’s car and gotten away with it.

Ben didn’t regret it, even if it meant that he would spent the rest of his Summer cleaning up garbage in an embarrassing orange suite. In fact, he would do it again for what Bowers had done to _her_. Ben shifted in his seat and glanced over at his mother quickly, somehow fearing that she had read his mind and found out that Ben wasn’t sorry at all.

His mother stopped in front of the community centre and shot Ben a pitiful look. You would think that she was actually sending him of to jail, the way she was looking at him, and not as if she was just going to see him again before dinner.

“Now, be careful, Benny.” She said, fixing his collar for him just so she had an excuse to cup his cheek afterwards. “Just go in there and do your job, and it will all be over before you know it. Be polite to everyone, but don’t… maybe not make friends with these kids.”

“Mom, please.”

“I know, I know! But, these kids are here for a reason and some of them are just as rotten as that Bowers kid.” She gave him a stern look, the one she used when he ripped his jeans or didn’t want to finish his plate.

“Fine, I promise.” Ben sighed. “I won’t make friends.” It wasn’t as if he had ever made friends with anyone since they moved to Derry. Ironically Henry Bowers seemed to be the only one that even acknowledge his existence, apart from _her_ from time to time.

His mother brushed off his shirt and made one of her ‘I only want what’s best for you’ speeches. Ben barely heard her as he grabbed his backpack and reached for the door handle.

“Love you, mom.” He said quickly as he got out of the car.

“Love you too, Benny, don’t forget your lunch!” She pushed a heavy brown paper bag into his hands before Ben could close the doors. He offered her a smile and made his way over to the front door of the community centre. As soon as he was certain that she couldn’t see him anymore, he dropped the bag into the nearest trash can. He would probably regret that later, but he was on a streak of doing regrettable things, so why stop now?

Ben had been in the community centre before when his mother had briefly wanted him to go to a church group. He hadn’t hated it, occasionally someone talked to him about this or that which had certainly been a nice change. She had taken him off again when they cut her wages at the factory and she needed him to get a job so they could make ends meet. He’d been working at the library ever since. He preferred it, although it was a lot lonelier.

He heard some noise coming from the smaller hall and he assumed that was where they were meeting. He followed the loud voices with the strange accents, but when he got closer he realised they were really just one voice.

The smaller recreation hall was a neat, perfectly square room with four windows, yellow halogen lights, and a dusty pool table that now looked mint rather than forest green. Today, however, the room looked spectacular, because _she_ was there.

Ben stopped in his tracks and he thought his heart did the same. She was sitting on one of the chairs in the half-circle in the middle of the room. She was wearing short dungarees and a golden bracelet dangled from her ankle. He watched the light play with the bangles as she absentmindedly bounced her leg. He was so caught up that he didn’t realise the noise had stopped.

The noise was now waving a hand in front of Ben’s face, rudely waking him from his reverie. Ben stumbled backwards and contemplated running away for a moment. She had seen him staring like that at her, everyone had, and now they probably thought he was some kind of creep.

“Ye ol’raight there, mate?” The noise, a boy with wild curls and thick-rimmed glasses, said in a thick Irish accent.

“I’m Ben.” He squeaked and then cringed. He could hear her giggle behind her hands as the boy next to her sighed.

“Good te meet ya, Benneh.” The Irish boy said, as he enthusiastically shook Ben’s hand. “Oim Aloysius Nell, the probation worker, whai don’t ye have a seat an we can get started, laddy.”

“Oh-okay.” Ben said frowning as he walked past ‘Nell’ to take a seat. He was sure he recognised Nell from somewhere, but he thought that it was probably best to sit down and shut up. That way, he was less likely to embarrass himself.

Ben wanted to sit down next to her, but he decided to leave an empty chair in-between them at the last moment. She was hunched over and stifling her laughter behind her hands. Ben thought he saw tears in her eyes. The boy next to her only had a disapproving smile on his lips. The one people reserve for toddlers and puppies that do something wrong with great confidence.

“Stop it, Rich.” She managed to say through her laughter, and she dabbed at her eyes. “you’re cruel.”

“Alright, alright, the jig is up.” Rich, apparently, said and he held up his hands in defeat before he extended one to Ben with a flourish. “Richie Tozier is my name and voices are my game. That priss over there is Stan “the Man” Uris, and this lovely lady is Beverly Marsh.”

“He knows, we have Social Studies together.” Beverly said, leaving Ben lost for words. She recognised him?

“Don’t let this clown put you off, we’re actually very nice.” Stan said, pulling Richie back into his chair next to him where he plopped down ungracefully and dramatically. Ben frowned before he finally put two and two together. He had missed the elections, but he was sure he had heard that voice before.

“Wait, _you’re_ Stan Uris? Aren’t you class president ánd captain of the debate team? What are you doing here?” Ben asked.

“I’ve made the wrong friends back in middle school.” Stan deadpanned, before shooting Richie a look that would have made a lesser man weep. Richie just flashed a smile and shrugged.

“Oh, don’t give me that, Staniel, you’d be boring without us.”

Before Stan could answer, three new people barged into the room. The first one was Bill Denbrough who Ben knew by name because they were both in Creative Writing together, he was followed by a boy he recognised from the football team and a kid he had seen at the school nurse once. He figured that everyone who ever went to the school nurse had seen him. The kid was arguing about something with the football player in an excited voice, but he stopped when they realised they weren’t the only ones here.

“Hi everyone.” Bill said, raising his hand casually. “I’m B-Bill, and these are Eddie and Mike.” His stutter had improved a lot over the years, and his speaking voice was now calm and direct although maybe a little slow compared to other guys like Richie and the sick kid.

“Hi again, princess.” Richie said and Eddie flipped him off. He plopped down in the chair opposed from Richie, on the other end of the half-circle, and crossed his arms defiantly.

“You guys know each other?” Mike asked, looking from Richie to Eddie.

“Yes.”

“No.”

There was a short awkward moment, but neither of the boys cared to elaborate. Ben caught Bill and Mike sharing a look, but they didn’t press it either.

Ben suddenly realised that there were only two empty seats: the one on his left and the one on his right. He was about to move to the seat next to Beverly, so Bill and Mike wouldn’t have to split up, but Bill beat him to it.

“C-can I sit here?” He asked Beverly. She nodded and brushed a few strands of her short curls behind her ear. Ben noticed the look that lingered between the two and he felt defeated. Of course, she would go for Bill. He couldn’t blame her either. He just wanted her to be happy.

“So, what are you guys all in here for?” Richie asked, leaning forward in his seat, and deliberately keeping his eyes locked on Eddie. “Have you been a naughty boy again?”

“Shut. Up.” Eddie said through gritted teeth. Everyone was looking at everyone in that moment until Ben just blurted it out.

“I torched Henry Bowers’ car.” There was a moment of deadly silence, and then everyone was talking over each other.

“That was _you?_ ”

“That’s insane, bloody amazing, but bloody insane.”

“Does Bowers know it’s you?”

“They should put you into the witness protection program, but for, like, perpetrators.”

Before Ben could answer any of their questions, the door swung open and the actual probation worker appeared. Ben could feel the temperature drop as the man’s steel blue eyes scanned the room and lingered on them disapprovingly. He thought he saw Eddie shiver from the corner of his eyes.

“Welcome to your community service, you criminals.” The man said, dropping seven pairs of orange jumpsuits in front of them. “get changed, so we can get started."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Eddie

_This isn’t so bad_ , Eddie kept telling himself. He just had to paint over graffiti at the tunnel next to the kissing bridge, it wasn’t like he was forced to pick up trash. Sure, the probation worker had laughed at him when he asked for gloves, and sure the tunnel smelled like piss and was probably crawling with rats, but he was going to be fine. Right?

            Eddie shivered and tried to repress the thought of the million germs that could be on the paint brush or crawling around on the trash and the animals near the kissing bridge. The worst part was definitely the orange jumpsuit. Eddie was sure it hadn’t been washed before they gave it to him, even if Bill and Mike assured him that it smelled like laundry detergent.

            “You holding up, Eddie?” Mike asked. Eddie managed to put a smile on his face and nodded. At least he was stuck here with his best friends, and as long as he was with Bill and Mike, Eddie was pretty confident he could survive anything. It was that same confidence that got him into this position, but surprisingly Eddie didn’t regret it.

            All his life, he had been so terrified of doing anything to disappoint his mother, to really disappoint her. He had seen her cry when he came home with a scraped knee or if he ripped his jeans, but she had never been really angry at him. He had always thought that he couldn’t survive seeing her like that, but here he was. She had cried harder than ever before, she had insisted that he needed to see a therapist, that he was a delinquent now, but eventually all her drama hadn’t mattered. Eddie was fine, the world kept turning, birds continued to sing, and life just went on. So, in a strange way, Eddie was glad that this had happened.

            “I can’t imagine how hard it must be to paint over some of your best work.” Stan told Richie as he rolled white paint over a particular crude drawing of male genitals.

            “People really don’t appreciate fine art these days. You know how hard it is to get the shading on these pubes just right?”

Eddie groaned as he pressed the roller down on the tunnel walls a little harder. He had been wrong before about the orange jumpsuits. Richie was definitely the worst part about community service.

            “What’s up with you and that guy?” Mike asked. “You’ve been acting weird around him all day.”

            “Nothing.” Eddie said quickly and he focused on his painting as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever done. “He’s in my math class, and he annoys me. That’s it.”

            Mike raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “Okay, if you say so. I was just curious because he seems like your type.”

            Eddie looked over his shoulder to check if Richie was listening. Luckily for him, Richie was too busy flicking paint at Beverly who was paying him with equal coin. “He’s _not_ my type, okay? Why would I even like him?”

            “He’s tall, extroverted, and has great hair. He’s your type.”

            Eddie pretended he didn’t know what Mike was talking about, but Mike knew him too long and too well. “I need some air, and it’s not because you’re right but because of my asthma.” Eddie announced, earning another smirk from Mike. “Asthma!” Eddie shouted as he walked out of the tunnel and onto the kissing bridge.

            Eddie leaned on the railing of the bridge and took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes as he felt a cool breeze blow through his hair. Even though he didn’t actually have an asthma attack, it felt much better to be in the open air like this.

            “We never got to carve our names here.”

            The sentence lingered in the air for a moment, and Eddie didn’t need to look to know who it was. If it wasn’t the cologne that tipped him off, he would still have recognised that voice anywhere. He always listened for it in the cafeteria even if he told himself he didn’t.

            “It’s stupid anyway.” Eddie traced one of the hearts in the railing with his thumb.

            “Some people think it’s romantic.” Richie suggested, leaning backwards against the railing so he could look at Eddie. He placed his hand near Eddie’s and Eddie watched their fingers almost touch.

            “I think it’s stupid. Why would you want someone that carries around a knife?”

            “So, what _do_ you want, Eds?”

            Eddie finally looked up from his fingers and his eyes met Richie’s. He saw his own reflection in those owlish glasses and behind them Richie’s deep, dark eyes. He felt a tug at his heart strings, a longing for something that had been, for something that could have been. He swallowed thickly.

            “I want you to stop calling me that.”

            Richie’s smile wavered. Eddie didn’t wait around for his response and walked back to the tunnel. He just couldn’t deal with this right now. He had to protect himself.

            He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Stan until he almost bumped into him. He was in some kind of frenzy, and he barely seemed to notice Eddie.

“The birds are gone.” Stan said, and Richie whistled and made a gesture that suggested Stan had lost it. “I’m serious, I was listening for birds to see if I could find some that I hadn’t spotted yet, but suddenly they were all silent.”

            Eddie found that Stan was right. There was no sound around them except the soft rustling of the leaves which suddenly seemed ominous to him. He shivered involuntarily.

            “Maybe that’s what scared them away.” Richie pointed at the sky and Eddie felt a strange heavy feeling in his stomach. There was lightning in the distance, but it was so far away that they couldn’t hear it yet. The only thing they saw, was a pale green streak making its way across a clear sky. At this point, the rest joined them on the bridge.

            “Is that _green_ lightning?” Mike asked as he started taking pictures with his phone.

            The colour, however, wasn’t the only thing off about the lightning. It was moving towards them at a rapid pace. Thick, dark storm clouds that were rolling across the town like a tidal wave. It looked like one of those videos that capture a storm and then play it back at a higher speed.

            “We need to geh-get out of here.” Bill said and a feeling of dread crept up on Eddie. He looked around him and saw that same primitive fear displayed on the other’s faces. “Let’s go!” Bill shouted and they all moved as one.

            Eddie ran like he had never ran before. He felt like he was outrunning his fear. As long as he kept moving, he wouldn’t be afraid and nothing could hurt him, but fear kept sneaking up on him, lapping at his feet like an oil spill in a flood.

            The first rain drops were beginning to fall. They slowed him down in his large, heavy jumpsuit. He had already been forced to cuff the jumpsuit several times, but now it was really uncomfortable.

            His heart leaped when he saw the community centre. He was certain in that moment that he would be struck by lightning if he didn’t make it inside on time. He was certain that his life depended on it.

            Eddie’s feet helped him up the steps to the community centre. _One step, two step, three step._ He was reaching for the door, somehow, he was the first one there. The others were right behind him, he feared that they would crush into him as he opened the door. His finger tips nearly brushed the copper door knob and *crash*

            _I’m dead._

            It was the first thought that raced through his mind and it also proved that he was very much still alive. He felt the lightning coarse though his body, but it didn’t hurt. It was more like a faint buzzing. His teeth were chattering, and he was blinded by the bright light, but he wasn’t in pain. Eddie wondered if this was what dying felt like, and he thought he could live with it.

            Then it was all over.

            The adrenaline and the electricity that had kept him upright left his body and he crashed onto the ground. He laid there for a few seconds, his chest heaving, when it slowly dawned on him that he scraped his knee. He felt a trickle of blood make its way down his skin which could only mean that he was alive.

            Eddie laughed. It was a strange, almost hollow sound that bounced through his chest. He couldn’t believe that he was alive, he couldn’t believe that he had survived being struck by lightning! All his life, he had been treated like a porcelain doll and now he had survived being struck by lightning.

            “Everyone okay?” The voice was Bill’s and made Eddie look up. He felt his windpipe close up with fear when it dawned on him that others might not have survived.

            Mike’s hand appeared in front of Eddie and he gratefully accepted it. “I thought I was dead.” Eddie admitted.

            “Same here. It’s a fucking Christmas miracle.” Richie inspected his glasses that looked even more crooked than they had done before.

            “Miracles don’t exist. That couldn’t have been regular lightning.” Stan weighed in, looking awfully pale.

            Beverly sighed and dusted off her jumpsuit. “Can we save the arguing for later and just be happy that we’re still breathing?”

            “Well said.” Richie slung his arm around Beverly’s shoulder, and something strange happened. His eyes went wide and he shivered as if something just possessed him. He drew Beverly closer and looked as if he was about to ravish her. “Bev, you’re so hot, I just wanna sma-…”

            Beverly pushed Richie off of her before he could finish that sentence, or Eddie moved over there to strangle him. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. One lousy near-death experience and he was throwing himself at the nearest available woman? Eddie bit the inside of his cheek to keep quiet, but inside of his mind he was calling Richie enough names to fill up more than one swear jar.

            “Bev, I don’t know wha-…” Richie spluttered as he backed away until he seemed to bump into some kind of invisible object.

            “You better apologize to her.” The invisible force said.

Eddie looked at the others to make sure that they were hearing this too. Could this be a ghost? Eddie shivered at the thought alone. Stan looked even worse than Eddie felt.

Richie poked the force with his finger and Eddie watched it sink away in the invisible flesh. “Get off me!” The force pushed away Richie’s hand, and Eddie thought he was going to faint.

“Ben?!” Beverly gasped, covering his mouth with her hands. As soon as she called his name, the invisible force turned into Ben. Eddie felt a wave of guilt wash over him that he hadn’t noticed Ben had gone missing. Of course, he had been preoccupied with processing that he nearly died and that Richie had lost it, but it was still pretty shitty.

“Holy shit, dude, you were invisible!” Richie grabbed Ben’s shoulders and showed him off to the rest as if they hadn’t just seen what happened. “Ben just turned invisible!”

Stan shifted and muttered something that sounded like “that’s just impossible.”

“Everyone calm down.” Bill said, and Eddie felt a wave of serenity wash over him. It was the same feeling he got when he used his inhaler before he knew that it was fake,

“Let’s go inside and talk about this before we draw attention to ourselves.” Bill suggested and Eddie had no objections to following that order. In fact, no one seemed to have any objections. They all turned around like one person and started marching for the door. Eddie felt a little queasy, there was a strange voice inside of his head that told him that he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. He _had_ to do as Bill told him. Something was definitely up with that storm.          


	3. Bill

 “So, I _possessed_ you?” Bill took his time to form the words. He didn’t want to stutter and reveal how scared he was. Eddie was looking up at him, one hand clutching the dull blue inhaler. Stan looked like he was near to death, the skin underneath his eyes were almost blue now. _Shockflesh_ , he thought and he made a mental note to use that in a story one day.

There was a moment of silence. They seemed cut off from the outside world by the thick curtain of rain crashing against the window. He had heard stories about people going insane because of extreme weather conditions. He had never believed that until now.

“Yes.” Stan’s voice did tremble and he looked like he was about to cough up his breakfast. “Can we please stop talking about this? We were just hit by _actual_ lightning, so of course we’re feeling weird.”

“Feeling weird?!” Richie jumped up from his chair and gestured dramatically as if he had been waiting for his cue. “Feeling weird is getting gas station sushi and spending the evening on the shitter. Ben turned _mother-fucking_ invisible and you call that feeling weird?!”

Richie turned to Beverly and sank down on his knees for her. “Bev, please, you know that something weirder is going on here. I would never ever talk to you like that.”

Beverly seemed to consider it for a second, pinching the key on her necklace between her lips, before she gave in with a shrug. “You’re a geek, but you’d never do that. Besides, Ben was really invisible for a moment, and all of us had to do what Bill said.”

Her eyes met his for a second, before dropping back to the floor as if she was afraid that he would cast another spell on her. He felt a dull sting in his stomach. He wished he could tell her that it would never happen again, but no one seemed to be in control of this situation.

Eddie’s eyes moved from Beverly to Bill as if he had the definitive say in this matter. “Does that mean that you guys have, like, superpowers now? Like the X-Men or something.”

“X-Men were born with their powers, they’re mutants.” Richie cut in, making Eddie flare up.

“I know that, you absolute donkey testicle! Why do-…”

“Are you guys even hearing yourself? _Superpowers?_ ” Stan looked like he was about ready to throttle Richie and Eddie, although Bill was glad to see that he regained some colour.

Mike shifted uneasily and held his hands up in defence. “It sounds sort of logical. You said it yourself, Stan, that wasn’t a regular storm. Maybe it changed us, or at least some of us.” Mike could count his blessings that day that Stan didn’t somehow end up with laser eyes.

“Fine. prove it. Ben, turn invisible for us.”

Ben looking around the room as if he hoped that someone else would offer to turn invisible for him. When that didn’t happen, he took a deep breath as if he was diving in the deep end and he closed his eyes.

He furrowed his brow and his face became a mask of concentration. Nevertheless, it remained a very visible mask. After half a minute had past, Richie made a fart noise and the moment ended.

“See? No superpowers.” Stan said, sounding more relieved than happy, but Richie didn’t seem convinced.

“Whatever, maybe turning invisible is super hard.” Richie shrugged and Bill had to admire his tenaciousness. “Bill, why don’t you hit me with another command.”

Now all eyes were on him, and Bill felt his palms beginning to sweat. He didn’t necessarily hate being in the centre of attention, he just hated it when it was very important that he didn’t stutter. Beverly offered him an encouraging smile.

“Okay, let’s see.” Bill began with a half-shrug. “Richie, sit down.”

One moment Richie was standing upright, smiling a toothy smile, the next moment he was sitting down on the tile floor. A general cringe ran through them at the sound of Richie’s body colliding with the hard floor, and Eddie hissed as if he could feel the pain.

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked, his hand reaching out for Richie but dropping down before he touched him.

“I got a bruise on my ass the size of Maine, but maybe a kiss from you would help.” Eddie appropriately flipped him off, but nothing seemed to deter Richie. He was on his feet again in a wink and he looked even more obnoxiously smug than before. “I told you it was real!”

“You could have done that on purpose to prove a point.” Stan said sounding tired and Richie’s face fell.

“Are you serious, Uris?”

“When am I not, _Tozier_?”

Now both boys were yelling at each other. Richie was gesturing wildly, his curls bouncing, while Stan look more stiff and rigid with every word.

“You’re so-…”

“I can’t stand that-…”

 “maybe if you ever-…”

“but you just won’t-…”

Bill knew that he needed to do something. Beverly and Mike were already getting involved, Beverly taking Richie’s side and Mike looking out for Stan. Bill felt Eddie’s eyes on him, and when he saw him take a drag from his inhaler Bill knew this needed to end right here and right now.

“STOP!”

The word bounded of the walls and seemed to vibrate in the room. Everyone froze. Richie was pointing at Stan, his finger only an inch removed from Stan’s nose. Stan had been mid-word and his mouth was stuck in an o-position. Bill shifted, looking for Beverly who was still seated in her chair with her hands in her red curls. Ben had been walking over to her, one of his feet was positioned above the floor in an impressive balancing act. Eddie’s inhaler was still pressed against his lips. He was the only one facing Bill in this position, and he came to the unsettling conclusion that his eyes were not frozen. Eddie’s large brown eyes were fixed on him, begging for help.

“R-r-r-r…” Bill felt the word stick in his throat like so many had done before. He felt panic rising in his chest. He needed to keep his breathing under control or else this would never work. He had to say something, anything, to unfreeze the others. He kept going over the techniques he learned at speech therapy. _What is the word in French?_ “At ease.”

The spell was broken as suddenly as it had come over them. Ben nearly tripped and fell to the ground, but he managed to steady himself on one of the chairs before he did.

The mood had shifted. Even Richie who had been so excited about the prospect of superpowers only a second ago had grown pale. He ran a hand through his curls and avoided Bill’s eyes deliberately. The rest seemed to follow his example, not even Eddie was looking up at him. They seemed to fear him and he couldn’t blame them.

“I’m so-…” Bill began, but he was crudely interrupted by the door being slammed open.

“I’m in my office and suddenly I hear you shits screaming. What the fuck are you all doing back here?! Who said you could stop working?!” The probation officer was seeding. His pale eyes were shifting from one face to another, restless and manic. Bill felt uneasy, something was off in his behaviour. There was no reason to be this upset.

“There was a storm.” Mike said politely, but that only seemed to infuriate the man more.

“Do you think I give a fuck about that?!” If the man had started foaming at the mouth, Bill wouldn’t have been surprised. He felt a biting cold roll into the room, as if it was coming from the man. It was so bad that his breath was making clouds in the air.

“Oh God look at his hand…” Richie said, and everyone including the probation officer looked. He had his hand pressed firmly against the door and a layer of ice was beginning to form across the surface.

The probation officer inspected his frozen hand and a sickening smile spread across his face. He held the hand up and pointed it at Mike. Frozen shards seemed to spring from the man’s fingers that cut through the air. Mike was able to jump aside just quick enough to dodge them. Richie cursed loudly which made the man turn to him. This time he seemed to charge an ice ball between his fingers like some distorted video game character.

“Bill, do something!” Eddie shouted, and he felt his heart starting to race. He had to use his powers, he could stop the man with only a single word but he had to fucking pronounce it.

“Suh-suh-suh-suh-…”

Beverly grabbed one of the chairs and hurled them at the probation officer, but the wood just bounced off him. He turned around, seemingly forgetting Richie and flung the ball at Beverly.

Ben tackled Beverly to the ground, so the ball would miss her. He was muttering something about how pretty she was and that he wanted to sniff her hair, before Beverly pushed him off her. Beverly’s accusing eyes made Ben look like he had gladly taken an ice ball to the chest at the moment.

“Suh-suh-suh-…” Bill was trying to get the words right, but they wouldn’t come. Of course, they didn’t when he needed them. _He thrusts his fists against-…_

“Holy fuck! Ben tackled her like he was fucking _JOHN CENA_.” Of course, Richie had to do the fucking theme song as if there wasn’t someone who was trying to kill them at that very moment. Then Richie seemed to… shift? It seemed as if he had gotten blurry, as if you were looking at a camera and it went out of focus, but when the moment passed he didn’t look like Richie anymore.

Richie, or rather John Cena, took one look at his now muscular arms and let out a roar. He jumped on the iceman’s back and started pummelling his face.

“You can’t see me, bitch!” John/Richie said, laughing hysterically and obviously having the time of his life.

“Rich, you’re gonna get yourself killed!” Eddie shouted, his knuckles white around his inhaler.

“No way, princess!” Richie said, breaking character and turning back into himself. Before he knew it, the iceman threw him off and Richie landed painfully among the chairs. Stan ran to check on him with Eddie close behind.

“Stop fighting!” Bill finally felt like he could breathe again when the words erupted from his mouth. The iceman looked at him menacingly, but he didn’t move to hurt him.

“I will get you, you stupid brat.”

“No, you won’t.” Bill looked around and Beverly gave him an encouraging nod. “You’re going to go home and forget we ever fought. And when you get back tomorrow, you will never try to hurt us again.”

The iceman opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. After giving Bill a lingering, menacing look, he took his leave. He closed the door, and everyone dared to breathe again.

Beverly looked as if she was about to hug him, but she seemed to change her mind at the last moment and gave him a smile and a nod instead “Thank you, Bill.”

“Great job, Denbrough.” Mike said, pulling him into a hug.

“Thanks, Mike. Is Richie alright?”

“He is.” Stan answered for Mike. Bill walked over to Richie who was still lying on the ground between Stan and Eddie. There was a nasty bump on his head and a trickle of blood made its way down his forehead, but at least he was awake again.

Eddie was rummaging around in his pockets and found a little package with alcohol wipes. Bill wasn’t the least bit surprised that Eddie was carrying those with him. He had been a walking pharmacist for as long as Bill could remember.

“This is going to sting.” Eddie said, ignoring Richie’s protests and he started disinfecting the wound. Richie seemed to perk up almost immediately as Eddie touched him and he sat up a little straighter. Eddie on the other hand hissed as if he had just accidently cut himself on something. He moved his hand to his forehead and found blood.

“What the fuck? Where did that come from? Why am I hurt? Oh my God I’m bleeding spontaneously! I’m dying! My mom’s going to kill me.” Eddie was reaching for his inhaler in his pocket while heaps of medical supplies poured out.

“Eds, relax!” Richie said, touching Eddie’s arm. “I think you _healed_ me.”

“Is that another shitty pick-up line, because I’m a little too stressed-…”

“No, no! I mean it, I think that’s your superpower.”

Eddie blinked a few times, then he slumped down and let out a deep sigh. “My mom’s going to hate this.”

Stan let out a soft chuckle which could almost have been a sob. Bill met his eyes and he felt the same bubble of laughter burst up. He tried to hold it in at first, but soon they were all laughing. They were laughing away the fear and the absurdity. They had superpowers; they had just been attacked by an iceman whom he had subsequently brainwashed; nothing about this situation made sense. So, the only thing they could do now was laugh, and hope tomorrow it would all be back to normal.


End file.
